


May Your New Love Be True

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pippa POV, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Pippa spots two surprising faces at a friend's wedding.





	May Your New Love Be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcat202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcat202/gifts).



> A/N: I got this prompt when I was doing AU prompts but it fit so well in canon, I decided to place it there instead. No beta so all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance if you spot any.

Pippa hadn’t necessarily been very fond of Theodora in school but she hated to RSVP with a no when she hadn’t anything better to do. She’d just finished picking up a glass of champagne when a familiar face struck her.

“Miss Cackle?”

Ada turned and smiled hesitantly. “Miss Pentangle.”

Pippa raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Ada nodded. “I didn’t either. I wasn’t sure she’d want–”

“You would think these witches would have become more entertaining with age,” muttered Hecate as she moved to stand by Ada, “but they are just as–”

“Hello, Hecate,” greeted Pippa, saving Hecate from saying something she was sure hadn’t been intended for her to overhear.

Hecate looked up from Ada and straightened her shoulders. “Pippa.” Her greeting was almost warm despite her posture and for that, Pippa was grateful. A sign that they’d made progress since the spelling bee.

Pippa smiled. “It’s good to see you. I must say, this is a delightful surprise.”

Hecate’s fingers twitched at her side, a habit Pippa recognized from when they were children. Ada moved a little closer to her and Hecate stopped. Well, that was new.  

“Well, Theodora was one of the least insipid among our classmates and her new wife is a colleague of mine.”

Ada smiled up at Hecate and the tension in Hecate’s shoulders eased just a little.

“I had no idea and you, Miss Cackle, did you know–”

“She came with me,” answered Hecate quickly. A look passed between Ada and Hecate that told Pippa neither of them expected such an honest answer out of Hecate. Pippa took a sip of her champagne, giving them a little space.

When they didn’t turn away after a few moments, Pippa cleared her throat. “Well, that’s lovely.”

Ada was the first to look over at her and smiled, easier this time than when Pippa first addressed her. “It is. Did you enjoy the ceremony?”

_Not as much as discovering this new development_ , thought Pippa. She smiled and nodded. “I thought it was just gorgeous. How about you, Hiccup?”

Hecate crossed her arms and schooled her features but there was something tender in her eyes. “It was acceptable.”

Ada snickered, her amusement based in some sort of private joke. It would have made Pippa feel left out if the sight of the two of them and the confirmation of her suspicions didn’t warm her heart. Good for Hecate,  she deserved someone as good as Ada Cackle seemed.

Pippa tipped her glass at Hecate. “High praise from you.”

An announcement that they were invited to sit in the reception hall sounded. Pippa ran through the people she’d seen in her head, trying to decide on who might make the most enjoyable company when a warm hand settled on her forearm.

She looked down into Ada’s bright eyes.

“Would you like to join us, Miss Pentangle?”

Pippa looked up at Hecate, expecting her to look put out but Hecate just nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

Pippa nodded. “I would like nothing more.”

Pippa was not very fond of Theodora but by the end of the night, she’d grown quite fond of Ada Cackle.   


End file.
